Calma Relativa La era X2
by Sebastian Welling
Summary: ante uno meses de Relativa Calma una nueva amenaza, acosa a los X men, nuvas aliansas, nuevos amores, la creación de un grupo de apoyo para los x men, los X2... parejas NORTHSTAR/ICEMAN, EMMA/WOLVIE, GAMBIT/ROGUE, ANGEL/SCARLET WITCH...SLASH, AVENTURA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!!

Bueno traigo esta historia calientísima la acabo de empezar a escribir hace dos días, es acerca de los XMEN, que desde mi tierna infancia me han acompañado, como a muchos por aquí!!

Este será un fic miscelánea!! OOOOHH, XD, quiere decir que interactuaran muchas parejas del universo Marvel, pero mas que todo se centra en Jean Paul y Bobby.

Aunque no podía dejar a mi querida Wanda Maximoff afuera de mi primera historia de los X-MEN!!!

Espero su apoyo, para la inspiración y para seguir actualizando!!

Cuidence!!!

Recuerden:

Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece al intrépido y sabio Stan Lee… bueno de Marvel, bueno ahora de Disney!

**Cap. 1- Calma Relativa**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última misión y nuestros mutantes favoritos los x men, estaban tomando un merecido descanso, todos centrados en sus propios asuntos o mejor dicho en sus propias vidas

Excepto un joven rubio de ojos azules, Robert "Bobby" Drake, se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en una colina de la escuela, viendo todo a su alrededor, viendo los niños correr y también viendo como sus compañeros estaban con sus parejas y mientras, el sentía una extraña sensación de soledad.

Marie y Remy, se les veía tomar el sol en la alberca, mientras reían amenamente "juntos", suspiro y dirigió su vista al campo de tenis de la escuela, donde se encontraba un sonriente Scott y una sonriente Jean "juntos", pensó nuevamente, dirigiendo su vista a los cielos, donde vio a Warren sonriendo quien llevaba en sus brazos a una sonriente Wanda "juntos", termino de mortificarlo la voz en su cabeza.

Regreso su vista a los jardines de la mansión, ahí estaba Logan que se veía prácticamente molesto, mientras Emma hablaba con Pietro, todos sabían de la extraña relación Amor/Odio que existía entre Logan y Emma, la cual se trastorno mas con la llegada de los gemelos Maximoff,

Específicamente con la llegada de Pietro.

Magneto contacto a Charles luego de los eventos sucedidos en la ultima batalla y de la relativa paz que vivían, para solicitarle ayuda para sus hijos Pietro, Wanda y Lorna, y así poder vivir en paz con ellos como familia, lo cual Charles acepto de inmediato, entre Charles y Erick seguían los fuertes lazos de amistad de antaño, por lo que no era raro, verlos en un partido de ajedrez o alguno que otro juego de mesa.

Bobby recordó lo cobarde que había sido meses atrás, cuando "El" estaba con ellos, en el equipo, cuando "El" le demostraba sus sentimientos, en la pelea siempre estaba pendiente de salvarle, de protegerlo y el constantemente se negaba a si mismo esa posibilidad de amar, por miedo, por pánico a que descubran los nuevos sentimientos que ahora lo estaban acongojando.

Bobby siempre había sido un mujeriego, había tenido mas novias que cualquiera, pero nunca pensó que a sus 23 años se podía estar dudando de sus preferencias sexuales, "¿será amor?", se dijo nuevamente en sus pensamientos, se recogió sus rodillas a su pecho y se abrazo a si mismo, poniendo la cara entre sus piernas, para poder meditar su situación.

No quería parecer un chico débil, el deseaba ser nuevamente el chico gracioso, despreocupado, despistado que solía ser, pero la desesperación le estaba ganando.

"Bobby, ¿Qué te pasa?, no estés triste, ¿problema de faldas?", dijo la amable vos de Jubilation Lee, que era una de sus mejores amigas dentro de la escuela.

"¿De que estas hablando?", dijo Bobby en estado de negación, "Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, no se a lo que te refieres"

"OOOK", dijo la resignada Jubilo, "Cuando vas a ser sincero contigo mismo, algo te pasa y no me quieres decir, ¿es alguna de tus conquistas?, Vamos Bobby cuéntame, desahogarte te hará bien"

"Déjame tranquilo Jubilo", dijo el chico en tono serio, se levanto enojado, no le gustaba que la gente viera esa parte de él, no le gustaba demostrar su debilidad, camino hacia la casa dejando a una Jubilo totalmente sorprendida.

Marie, vio la escena entre Jubilo y Bobby, se preocupo, por lo que pudiera haber pasado, pues Bobby su mejor amigo estaba notablemente alterado.

"Mon âme, ¿Qué sucede?", se escucho la seductora voz, de Remy

"Bobby y Jubilo riñeron", dijo volviendo su vista a su amado, "es extraño que peleen, luego hablare con él, para ver que sucedió"

"He notado muy pensativo a Bobby últimamente, ¿Qué le sucederá?" dijo pensativo Remy

"Creo, bueno… no lo se", dijo Marie pero en sus adentros se imaginaba lo que atormentaba a su joven amigo, había, podido percibir algo extraño en Bobby, sabia que Jean Paul se había enganchado de Bobby desde que lo conoció, pues ella compartía una buena amistad con el canadiense, pero… acaso este le ¿correspondía?, y ahora esta triste por su partida, Marie agito su cabeza en negación, ante la absurda idea, Bobby no era mas que un mujeriego, un don Juan, como podía pensar eso de él, sintió la necesidad de averiguar que le sucedía, volvió la vista a su amado y dijo "Te Amo Remy"

"Mon âme, je t'aime tant", dijo remi tocando los cabellos de Marie.

"Oh, Warren, el atardecer se ve tan lindo", dijo la entusiasmada Wanda.

"Aunque no se compara con tu belleza, querida" dijo Warren mientras besaba la mejia de Wanda

Wanda río tímidamente viendo el atardecer en los fuertes brazos de Warren, se encontraban a muchos metros de altura, el aire era tibio y fresco, no podía pensar en lo afortunada que había sido de unirse a los x men, pues había conocido el amor.

"Nunca pensé enamorarme de un X men", dijo Wanda, apoyando su cabeza, en el fuerte y fornido pecho de Warren.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Warren, le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él "Tampoco yo, nunca me imagine enamorarme de alguien de la Hermandad de Mutantes Diabólicos, especialmente de la hija del Jefe", dijo levantando la ceja en forma divertida, mientras su corazón latía a mi l por hora.

"Si, y yo enamorada del hijo del dueño de las farmacéuticas Wortintong, los creadores de la famosa Cura, nuestros padres deben estar furiosos, que ironía", dijo Wanda acercando sus labios a los de Warren, mientras tocaba sus mejias.

Al lado de la fuente se encontraba un curioso y enfadado Magneto, en una partida de ajedrez con el profesor, quien veía con el ceño fruncido a su querida hija con Warren, bufó.

"Erick, Warren es un buen chico, estoy seguro que él la quiere demasiado y se preocupa por Wanda", dijo Charles con su vista clavada en el tablero.

"Mantente fuera de mi cabeza Charles", dijo volviendo su vista de los chicos a Charles, "Inaudito mi hija con el hijo de ese Homo Shapien, que dice haber creado la Cura para nuestra enfermedad, ¿Cómo puede ser esto bueno Charles?, Wanda puede resultar lastimada" dijo mas preocupado

"Tranquilo Erick, Warren no comparte los ideales de su padre, además el esta con nosotros es un X-Men", dijo Charles viendo a Erick, "Deja a Wanda ser feliz"

Magneto Bufo en resignación, volviendo a la partida de ajedrez, mientras a Charles se le dibujaba una sonrisa, al ver a Magneto preocupados por su hija

"Oye correcaminos, no tienes otro lugar donde perderte", dijo sarcásticamente Logan, a un entusiasmado Pietro.

"Eeeehh, no, anciano" dijo divertido Pietro, al lado de Emma

"Logan, controla tu mal genio" dijo Emma "Deja esos juegos infantiles, si tienes algo que decir o DECLARAR, solo hazlo"

"¿Te gusta lo que ves en mi mente?" dijo seductoramente Logan

"Podría ser", dijo siguiéndole el juego, "Déjate de boberías y compórtate"

"Si anciano, compórtate", dijo divertido Pietro _"Lo quieres poner celoso", pregunto Pietro mentalmente a Emma._

"_Quiero que diga lo que siente, es obvio que esta atraído por mi, bueno el sentimiento es mutuo" dijo divertida Emma_

"_Estoy siendo Utilizado" dijo con falso dolor Pietro, "Eres una mala mujer" dijo carcajeándose mentalmente "Con gusto te ayudo estoy a tus ordenes"_

"_Gracias", dijo mentalmente Emma Frost_

Bobby estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo, pensando una y otra vez, todas las veces en que Jean Paul, se acercaba a el para hablar, podía sentir el cariño de Jean Paul, pero el se encargo de despreciarlo y evitarlo.

Su mente lo atormentaba, su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando recordó el peor de los recuerdos, la despedida de Northstar hace ya varios meses.

_Flash Back_

_Jean Paul se despedía de todos sus compañeros de equipo, para iniciar su regreso a Canadá, en la ayuda de su gemela Jeannie Marie, la cual estaba teniendo fuertes problemas emocionales, debido a su enfermedad._

_Pero en ningún momento Jean Paul quito su vista de Bobby mientras seguía despidiéndose de sus demás compañeros, así mismo Bobby nunca quito su vista de Jean Paul._

_Cuando llego el momento que se tenían que despedir, Jean Paul resignado y triste contuvo sus ganas por abrazar y besar a Bobby, y este solo extendió su mano._

_Fue un apretón de manos fuerte, mas largo de lo normal, pero lleno de sentimientos, Bobby pensó que en verdad era una despedida._

"_Cuídate Robert", dijo con vos temblorosa Jean Paul y una sonrisa fingida pero sus ojos tristes, "Que seas feliz"_

"_Tú También, Jean Paul", dijo con la misma vos temblorosa_

_Northstar dio, media y emprendió su viaje en auxilio de su hermana, _

Sus manos se hicieron puños, aprentando fuertemente que sus nudillos se hicieron muy blancos de la fuerza utilizada.

"Estupido", se dijo a si mismo, pensando el por que no había correspondido los sentimientos de Jean Paul, con aquellos sentimientos que empezaron a nacer en el, por el canadiense, por que se había dejado dominar por el miedo y los prejuicios.

"Estudiantes, los espero a todos en el auditorium, tengo noticias", resonó en la mente de todos los estudiantes la vos del Profesor Charles Xavier.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes y el cuerpo docente llegaba al auditorium de la mansión, El Profesor Charles Xavier, se encontraba detrás del escritorio principal a su lado sus amigos más cercanos, Erick, Ororo y Hank.

"Estimados estudiantes, tenemos esta pequeña reunión para ponernos al tanto de varias situaciones, con respecto a los estudiantes, docentes y por supuesto los X-men, les adelanto que habrán cambios, esperemos que beneficiosos", dijo el profesor ante el murmullo que se empezaba a hacer entre el publico.

Charles suspiro y todo el mundo presto nuevamente atención, "Hemos detectado una creciente concentración de energía extraña muy poderosa, no sabemos si puede ser mutante u otra cosa, por lo que decidimos la creación de un nuevo grupo de apoyo para los x men y a su vez reformar los miembros actuales del equipo para hacernos mas efectivos, ante cualquier eventualidad"

"El nuevo grupo se llamara x2, hemos decidido con mi junta" dijo señalando a Ororo, Hank y Erick, "que X2 será un equipo mas bien defensivo/búsqueda y los X men serán el equipo ofensivo, los hemos evaluado a todos y hemos tomado nuestra decisión", dijo tomando una pagina

"Los X men serán Wolverine, Colossus, Rogue, Gambit, Emma Frost, Nightcrawerl, Iceman, Quicksilver, Angel, siendo liderados por Cyclops", dijo el profesor

Todos mostraron su asombro, ante lo dicho por el profesor, en especial Bobby Drake, el profesor no había nombrado a Jean Paul, que acaso el no regresaría? "NOOO", se grito mentalmente, "debe de estar en el siguiente grupo" necesitaba verle, luchar junto a el.

"Los X2 serán, Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Forge, Havok, Hellion, Blink, liderados por Storm", dijo el profesor

"Beast, estará encargado del laboratorio, yo estaré concentrado en cerebro y Erick estará encargado del entrenamiento de ambos grupos en el cuarto del peligro"

"Las clases del profesor Beaubier, serán retomadas por Emma Frost", dijo el profesor, pasando su vista por todos sus estudiantes y por sus alumnos graduados ahora docentes y pudo notar la mueca dolorosa de su bromista, hiperactivo y despistado x men Bobby Drake.

"_No volverá, ¿Por qué?" _se recriminaba mentalmente Bobby, el cual empezó a convertirse lentamente en hielo y congelar la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, _"nunca pude decirle, fui un tonto, ¿que debo hacer?_

"_Puedes empezar con calmarte Robert", _Le dijo la voz, serena del profesor, _"Jean Paul, regresara, cuando eso pase, veremos su futuro en el equipo, te espero en mi oficina después de esta reunión, necesito hablar contigo"_

"_Esta bien profesor", _Bufó resignado Bobby, al verse descubierto por el profesor.

"Prosiguiendo, no solo son malas noticias, celebraremos una cena dentro de 3 días, como inauguración del nuevo equipo, saludos a todos pueden retirarse mis estudiantes" dijo el profesor.

Todos los alumnos estaban contentos por el nombramiento de Julián y de Alex para formar parte del nuevo grupo x2.

"Quería verme profesor", dijo un cohibido Robert Drake

"Siéntate Bobby", dijo mientras observaba el lenguaje corporal del joven, "¿Qué te sucede Bobby?, te escuche muy alterado"

"Yo, eehh, Profesor, … no lo se", dijo el chico en susurro, notablemente nervioso

"Por lo que pude notar Bobby, estas muy angustiado y confundido, tu mente esta muy alterada estos últimos meses", dijo poniendo en evidencia que se había percatado del sufrimiento de Bobby a lo largo de los meses.

"Bueno, si la verdad, profesor, estoy confundido", dijo "Creo que no se he cambiado, algo en mi a cambiado"

"Y esto que ha cambiado tiene que ver con el profesor Beaubier?", dijo sereno Charles

"Si", fue lo único que Bobby pudo decir, bajando su cabeza, sin levantarla del piso

"Mírame Bobby", dijo el profesor, "¿Te sientes atraído por el?

"Si", contesto de nuevo Bobby, no soportando la mirada fija del profesor, y la volvió a bajar, "Se que eso esta mal, pero…"

Bobby fue interrumpido por el profesor el cual dijo "No hay nada de malo en que sientas por alguien de tu mismo sexo, el querer es un sentimiento universal, nosotros no elegimos por quien preocuparnos, o a quien querer, quiero que te quede bien claro que tienes mi apoyo"

Bobby sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima, nunca se había sentido tan ligero, pero recordó lo que lo agobiaba, tímidamente levanto su vista.

"Gracias Profesor", dijo con una mueca

"¿Desde cuando, sabes estos sentimientos?", dijo curioso el profesor

"No lo se, la verdad, siempre supuse que le importaba a JP, el siempre era bueno conmigo", dijo paseando su vista por la habitación intentando recordar.

"Poco a poco, empecé a sentirme mas interesado y a buscarle con mi mirada, pero intente negármelo, pues mis padres me educaron que esto es un pecado, que ser gay es ser una abominación", dijo desesperado, "tuve siempre una lucha interna, por lo que lo negué, me lo negué con todas mis fuerzas, yo he estado con muchas mujeres profesor, nunca pensé sentir por un hombre"

"No sabia que hacer, mi mente era un campo de batalla, entre mis valores familiares, sociales y lo que mi corazón quería, pero, en eso, fue paso la noticia de Aurora, y la partida de JP", dijo triste, "El mundo se me vino encima, me sentí muy mal"

Bobby se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana, fijando su vista hacia el campo de margaritas que rodeaban la mansión, "El día de la despedida, cuando toco mi mano, sentí una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo, fue y es una sensación asombrosa, pero… se veía tan triste y vulnerable, lo pude ver en sus ojos, sentí que se despedía de mí, que estaba terminando, que ya no me buscaría, que ya se había decidido a no intentar acercarse a mi"

"Jean Paul volverá Bobby, he estado en comunicación con él, estará con nosotros para la cena…" dijo incomodo el profesor

Bobby sintió que el profesor tenia algo más que decir, algo lo molestaba "Pero", dijo un asustado Bobby

"Pero, no viene solo, Bobby lo siento, Jean Paul me dijo que vendría con su hermana y con su novio", dijo el profesor.

Bobby, volvió su mirada afuera por la ventana, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, a pesar de ser Iceman, nunca pensó sentir tan helado su corazón.

"Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse después de ver como me encargue de demostrarle que no estaba interesado, una vez más lo eche a perder", dijo Bobby arrepentido, haciendo puño sus manos, "lo eche a perder antes de que algo pudiera pasar, mi miedo… Por que no pude decirle nada, por que no pude…" un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, estaba furioso consigo mismo, tantos meses había pasado evitando, despreciando y negando lo que empezaba a sentir por Jean Paul, que cuando se dio cuenta lo que en verdad sentía, el había seguido adelante con su vida, el había pasado de el, "Pu, Puedo retirarme profesor"

"Bobby, se que es difícil pero talvez cuando el vuelva y tu le dijeras…", el profesor fue callado, por Bobby

"No, No, No, profesor lo dejare ser feliz, muchas gracias por escucharme, ahora solo necesito estar solo", dijo acercándose a la puerta de la salida.

"Sabes que no estas solo Bobby, tienes a tus amigos", dijo el profesor, sintiendo pena por su estudiante.

"Si lo se, pero necesito estar solo y pensar", dijo cerrando la puerta de la oficina del profesor.

Espero les guste…

Recuerden se agradecen sus comentarios… aparte que inspiran a seguir escribiendo!!!

*Spoilers*

.

.

.

Marie habla con Bobby…

Jean Paul llega a la mansión

Emma se reencuentra con su hermano

La relación Wanda/Warren sube de tono!!!

Saluditos

Dejen comentarios!!


	2. Atando Cabos Sueltos

Holaaaa a todos!!

Mil Gracias a las personas, por sus reviews y favoritos, y a todos los que se pasaron por mi primer capitulo de esta historia… disculpen la tardanza pero los estudios no me dan tiempo para escribir, les dejo el capitulo 2 espero les guste y sigan dejando Reviewsssss…

Para inspirarme mas y seguir con esta historia!

ACLARO: EN ESTE FIC, DE MI AUTORIA ROGUE, PUEDE SER TOCADA (SUERTUDO GAMBIT XD) y ANGEL, CONTRAE SUS ALAS A SU ANTOJO, COMO CUANDO ES ARCHANGEL (XD)

Recuerden este será un fic miscelánea!! OOOOHH, XD, quiere decir que interactuaran muchas parejas del universo Marvel, pero mas que todo se centra en Jean Paul y Bobby y claro no podía dejar a mi querida Wanda Maximoff afuera de mi primera historia de los X-MEN!!!

Saludos y Gracias

Recuerden:

Nada de esto me pertenece, pertenece al intrépido y sabio Stan Lee… bueno de Marvel, bueno ahora de Disney!

**Cap. 2 - Atando cabos sueltos**

Desde la partida de Jean Paul de la mansión, este se había dirigido a Canadá, en la ayuda de su querida hermana Jeannie Marie, que se encontraba mas tranquila psicológicamente ahora, pero la había encontrado echa pedazos por el reciente termino de relación de su hermana con Wild Child, y este había dejado a los Alpha Fight, para volver a sus viejas andadas de súper villano, temiendo que el desorden de personalidad de Aurora, resurgiera, acudió en la ayuda de su hermana.

Jean Paul, acababa de levantarse, se vio en el espejo, había dejado crecer su cabello hasta los hombros, la verdad siempre le había gustado su cabello era tan "negro, liso y sedoso", pensó en forma superior Jean Paul, veía sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, tan claros, tan bellos, la verdad, ya no tenia las grandes ojeras y la cara sin vida, por mortificarse por los desprecios de Bobby, "Robert, volveré a verte HOY" pensó.

Escucho desde el baño donde se encontraba, la puerta de su habitación abrirse, salio solo con una toalla, enrollada a su cintura y el pecho medio mojado, dejando ver su tersa piel de porcelana, por estos meses sin una pizca de sol, era sumamente blanco.

Al salir del baño, pudo ver la figura masculina, totalmente viril, una sonrisa grande de oreja a oreja de este alto hombre, que lo veía fijamente, con sus ojos aguamarina, casi celestes, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios.

"Buen día, Novio Mío, tenemos una cena esta noche, ¿Listo para partir?", dijo la varonil vos del chico.

La dulce Wanda se dirigía a la oficina de su padre, le había llamado, por que deseaba hablar con ella. Wanda sabia perfectamente, lo que su padre quería hablar con ella, le conocía demasiado bien.

Toco la puerta del estudio de su padre, y se escucho la voz de Erick Lensher, diciendo "Adelante".

"¿Querías verme Padre?", dijo Wanda entrando a la oficina de Magneto.

"Toma asiento, querida" dijo mientras hacia la seña con la mano

"Wanda, sabes que no apruebo tu relación con ese niño mimado, hijo de Worthington", dijo viendo severamente a Wanda, "Por lo que quiero hacerte recapacitar para que detengas esta charada, no te quiero cerca de Worthintong, esta noche en la cena, ni nunca"

Wanda sintió, que su mundo se venia encima, ella amaba a Warren, lo sabia perfectamente, lo único que pudo hacer es contener las lagrimas y bajar la mirada.

"Sabes que siempre hago lo que quieres padre, que siempre puedes contar conmigo" dijo levantando su vista, mientras rodaba una lagrima y contuvo las demás, no quería ser débil.

"Pero lo que me pides, es inaudito, yo amo a Warren y no renunciare a él, solo por que a ti no te parece", dijo decidida, si algo caracterizaba a Wanda era su firmeza.

"No me hables así, jovencita", dijo un carente de paciencia Magneto, conocía muy bien el carácter de su hija, ella era tan orgullosa y testaruda como él.

"tú, siempre nos prohíbes cosas a Pietro y a Mí", dijo enfurecida Wanda, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta "Pero le pasas todo a tu niñita mimada Lorna, deberías de fijarte mejor en su conducta, poco moral" dijo tirando la puerta mientras, mientras corría a su habitación,

Ya eran 3 días los que Boddy Drake llevaba, encerrado en su cuarto, después de la dolorosa revelación del profesor. A penas comía, quería castigarse por su torpeza, por no corresponder a JP, cuando pudo.

Se escucho que tocaban a la puerta y la voz seria de Marie

"Robert, abre la puerta ahora mismo",

"Basta Rogue, déjame, no estoy de ánimos", dijo el chico colocándose la almohada en la cabeza, para evitar los gritos de Marie.

"Bobby, te lo advierto, Abre esta maldita puerta ahora, o la echo a pedazos", dijo golpeando mas fuerte

Bobby al ver la insistencia de su carismática amiga, salio de la cama, y abrió la puerta, solo en boxer, volvió rápidamente a la cama y cogio la cobija cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza.

"Bobby, vamos corazón, dime que te sucede, te has alejado de todos, no has ido a los entrenamientos, me preocupas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo", dijo Rogue sobando la cabeza de Bobby sobre las sabanas.

Bobby, descubrió su cabeza poco a poco, vi, la preocupación de Rogue en sus ojos, sentía la necesidad, de no atormentarse solo nunca más, sabia que podía confiar en Rogue, y así lo haría.

"Yo, me he enamorado…" dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, como un niño travieso "… y no soy correspondido"

"Bobby, cariño, creí que ya habías superado lo de Lorna, esa chica es una interesada, no te conviene, se la pasa de chico en chico, Julián, Alex, Tú" dijo Marie, con mirada comprensiva.

"No es Lorna, ella no me interesa mas", dijo fijando su vista para enfrente

"Entonces Bobby, dime, ¿Quién te ha robado el corazón?" dijo Rogue angustiada, por su gran amigo.

"JP", dijo con vos baja casi inaudible

"Northstar, Jean Paul, Northstar?", dijo asombrada

"Si, se que es malo, se que es una abominación, es pecado y todo eso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él", dijo Bobby, llevando sus piernas a su pecho y acomodando su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

"Vamos, Bobby, eso no es malo, es solo un estilo de vida, pero nunca pensé que fueras gay…" dijo dudosa

"Ni yo Rogue, pues él es el único que me ha hecho sentir así",

"Y cual es el problema, cuando Jean Paul vuelva tu le dirás esto y listo, todos sabemos de el interés de JP en ti",

"No es tan fácil Rogue, el se despidió de mi y siguió adelante, vendrá para la cena, con su hermana y su novio, el profesor me lo confirmo",

"Ohhhh cariño, lo siento tanto", dijo Rogue abrazando de manera calurosa a su amigo y sintiendo mucha pena por él, pero haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para evitarle mas dolor a su amigo, no podía creer que Jean Paul, olvidara en tres meses su amor por Bobby, ella iba a averiguarlo.

"Rogue, por favor, no le digas a nadie", dijo tembloso "Sobre ya sabes"

"Tranquilo Cariño, Tranquilo"

La puerta de la habitación de Warren, sonaba agitadamente, el se encontraba medio dormido, eran las 11 de la mañana aproximadamente, escucho unos sollozos al otro lado de la puerta.

Se levanto y abrió rápidamente asustado de lo que pudiera suceder, sin percatarse, que solo llevaba puesto sus boxer negros ajustados.

"Wanda, querida ¿que te pasa?", dijo abrazando fuertemente a Wanda entre sus musculosos y fuertes brazos.

Wanda solo pudo apoyar su rostro en el pecho de Warren, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejias y el pecho fuerte de Warren.

Warren, solo pudo abrazarla y pasar sus manos, por el largo cabello castaño de Wanda, era tan suave, ella era tan calida, y le partía el corazón verla así, pero dejaría que se desahogara y luego averiguaría que pasaba, y si alguien se había atrevido a molestar a su chica, se las vería con él.

Cuando las lágrimas de Wanda cesaron, Warren tomo la barbilla de Wanda, para que lo viera, Warren se perdió en esos profundos y asustados ojos azules y seco con sus dedos, sus lágrimas, acerco su propio rostro hasta besarla tiernamente, al principio, pero poco a poco se convirtió en un beso desesperado, apasionado, lleno de amor, pero también lleno de lujuria.

Warren levanto a Wanda, por la cintura, invitándola a enrollar sus piernas por su cintura, lo que Wanda hizo, pasó sus manos por las piernas desnudas de Wanda, hasta llegar al borde de su vestido y empezó a subir su mano, por el muslo de la chica, sin romper el profundo y apasionado beso.

Warren cambio una de sus manos al cuello de Wanda Profundizando el beso, y la otra seguía recorriendo sus muslos, Wanda tenía una de sus manos en el cabello de Warren y la otra en su espalda.

La mano de Warren, siguió su camino, y toco el borde de la braga de Wanda, la cual al sentir esto, gimió, un poco, al ver la proximidad y la creciente excitación de Warren, la cual chocaba fuerte contra su centro, podía sentir la gran magnitud del asunto.

Se asusto y empezó a detenerse, "Warren, yo…, lo siento no puedo seguir, lo siento, no estoy preparada", dijo la chica "Lo siento" clavando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

"Esta bien, querida, discúlpame tu a mí, no debí, apresurar las cosas", dijo el chico, sacando su mano debajo del vestido de Wanda, y acariciando su rostro.

Warren bajo a Wanda, la abrazo, fuertemente y dijo "Querida, ¿Por que llorabas?",

"Mi padre…" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, volviendo a enterrar su cara en el pecho de Warren, con lo cual Warren comprendió todo.

Jubilation Lee, se encontraba en su habitual ronda, para conseguir los chismes mas calientitos de toda la escuela, y poderlos divulgar.

Si hay algo que caracterizaba a la alocada chica era, su bomba de goma de mascar en su boca, y que era la que conocía todo de todos en el instituto.

Sabia que Bobby ocultaba algo, y necesitaba saber, la comía por dentro la curiosidad, sentía que moría lentamente, por que algo era oculto a su ojo…

También tenía la corazonada de que algo estaba pasando entre Warren y Wanda, y ella no podía dejar de averiguar, Paige era su buena amiga, había terminado su relación con Warren hace meses, tenían la esperanza de volver, pero con la llegada de esa cretina de Wanda, todas las esperanzas se cayeron, pues Warren, entrenaba con Wanda y le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, se les veía platicar demasiado, y al diablo esos vuelos, en sus brazos significaban algo mas, no eran una simple practica de vuelo, tenia que saber, necesitaba saber…

Debía ayudar a su amiga y desmoralizada Paige a volver con Warren, podía jurarlo, como que se llama Jubilation Lee.

Mientras se juraba mentalmente, pasaba frente a la biblioteca del ala oeste de la mansión, un lugar relativamente desierto un domingo a las 11 de la mañana, más con los preparativos de la fiesta en la sala de recepciones en el ala sur, debía estar mas vacío, cuando vio.

A una Lorna acaramelada besándose con Peter Rasputin, WOW. "esta chica si es una fácil", se dijo a si misma Jubilo.

Tengo el chisme del día que emoción, mientras salía corriendo, a contar lo que acababa de ver.

"Oye, Emma, hasta cuando le seguirás dando celos, al anciano?", dijo divertido Pietro

"Pietro, lo hare hasta que nuestro querido Anciano, upps, digo Logan, acepte que en verdad siente algo por mí", dijo viendo seriamente a Pietro, "y tu mi querido Pietro me ayudaras hasta entonces, o ya no me quieres ayudar?"

"Sabes que si, todo para sacar de sus casillas al anciano, ahora apúrate, llegaremos tarde a la cena", dijo ofreciéndole su brazo, para caminar en rumbo al salón.

Todos en la fiesta lucían ropas particulares, el profesor había dicho que seria una celebración no un combate y que todos debían llegar vestidos para la ecuación.

Uno a uno los estudiantes fueron llegando a las mesas y a degustar el vino para los mayores y los refrescos para los no tan mayores, todos estaban sentados felices, bueno no todos, ahí se encontraba un impaciente Bobby Drake, usando una no tan acostumbrada camisa negra, y un jeans de mezclilla oscuro, lo cual lo hacia parecer bastante serio e varonil, estaba ansioso, de volver a ver, a JP.

De pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron, dando paso a un elegantemente vestido Jean Paul, con una camisa cuello de tortuga negra y pantalones de vestir negros, su blanca piel contrastaba de una manera increíble con sus ropas, su negro cabello y su blanca cara resaltaban el azul de sus ojos, venia acompañado de una hermosa aurora y de un chico hermoso y varonil, que lo tomaba por la mano.

Emma Frost, casi se atraganta con el vino, todos volvieron su vista a ella, preguntándose que había podido, alterar tanto a Emma.

Una voz, gritaba mentalmente a Emma, _"Emma no te metas en esto, sigue la corriente"_

"_Christian, que diablos estas haciendo aquí? Y de la mano de Northstar?", _gritaba mentalmente al chico rubio de la mano de Jean Paul.

"_Te lo he dicho, Emma, no te metas en esto, tu gracias a tus poderes puedes saber la verdad, pero pon una barrera __psíquica en mis pensamientos y en los de Jean Paul, contra los demás locos mentales, por favor hermana, por mí"_

"_Christian, solo tu me haces esto_", inmediatamente, Emma puso una barrera psíquica en las mentes de Jean Paul y de Christian, para que ningún psíquico en la casa pudiera ver sus pensamientos, ni siquiera el profesor.

"_Estas en serios, problemas jovencito, me debes una explicación y te lo juro que la pediré"_

Jean Paul se perdía en sus pensamientos, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de aquel que le quitaba el aliento, pensó que ya estaba preparado para volverle a ver y no sentir nada, pero era mentira, podía aun sentir esos viejos sentimientos renaciendo, dentro de él, Bobby le dedico una sonrisa tímida, a la cual el respondió con otra sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejias.

Christian le tomo fuertemente la mano, haciendo que Jean Paul volviera inmediatamente la vista al rubio, Jean Paul la cual el apretó de regreso, en señal de comprender y le sonrío al chico rubio.

Volvió su vista, pero la sonrisa tímida y la cordial mirada de Bobby, parecían haberse perdido en una fría mirada y un ceño arrugado.

"Jean Paul, Jeannie Marie, pasen están en su casa", dijo cordialmente el Profesor, "No nos presentas" dijo viendo a Jean Paul.

"Bueno es bueno verlos a todos nuevamente, bueno para los que no la conocen ella es mi querida hermana gemela Jeannie Marie, y el es mi novio Christian Frost", dijo suavemente, mientras veía como la cara de Bobby se iba ensombreciendo poco a poco.

Todos los presentes empezaron a murmurar por el apellido del chico, rubio bien parecido hasta que la voz de este los saco de sus pensamientos.

"Así es, soy el hermanito menor, de Emma", dijo acercándose a Emma y dándole un beso en la mejia.

"Bienvenido Christian que sorpresa", dijo Emma, "Jean Paul, Jeannie Marie, Bienvenidos"

Mientras Bobby se levantaba rápidamente de su silla, sorprendiendo a varios dijo "Profesor le ruego me disculpe, no me siento muy bien", paseando su mirada del profesor a Christian, de Christian a Jean Paul, "debe ser algo de mi segunda mutación"

"Claro Bobby, puedes retirarte", dijo preocupado y consiente de por que se retiraba Bobby.

Bobby, paso rápidamente, al lado de Christian, dándole una sonrisa falsa, al lado de Jeannie Marie, mas agradable y luego paso por Jean Paul y le dijo, "Bienvenido Jean Paul, me alegra que estés feliz", dijo sarcásticamente saliendo del salón.

Rogue solo siguió todo lo que acababa de pasar, esto iba a ser difícil…

Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo…

Recuerden se agradecen sus comentarios… aparte que inspiran a seguir escribiendo!!!

*Spoilers*

.

.

.

Jean Paul evita a Bobby…

Pelea de Gatas!!!!

Un Embarazo en la Mansión???

Mas Wanda y Warren!! ESTO SE PONE HOT

Saluditos

Dejen comentarios!!


End file.
